According to the International Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors (ITRS), device sizes will continue to shrink, roughly in accordance with Moore's Law (which predicts a doubling of the number of transistors per unit area every 1.5-2 years). As device size requirements grow ever more stringent, traditional silicon lithography techniques may become inadequate, requiring a shift in materials and/or in circuit design techniques to keep pace with demands for improved performance.